Use of robotic technologies presents a number of advantages over traditional, manual surgery procedures. In addition to other advantages, robotic surgeries often allow for greater precision, control, and access. Despite these advantages, however, the pre-existing robotics platforms have built-in limitations that are tied to their structural designs and underpinnings. In the absence of a truly flexible system, hospitals and health care practitioners are forced to acquire a variety of robotic systems in order to robotically perform a variety of procedures. The high capital costs, combined with the relatively specialization of the systems, have slowed adoption of robotics platforms for surgery.
Accordingly, there is a need for a robotics platform that is configurable for a number of procedures.